


Hell Hath No Fury

by DeannaEmrys



Series: Joshler OneShots [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bar, Biting, Choking, D/s, Daddy Kink, Demons, Dom!Tyler, Drinking, Explicit Language, Fallen angel Josh, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Rough Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, You'll see what I mean, ancient, blurryface?, but not really, demon tyler, explicit description of sex, love story through the ages kindof, red eyed tyler, slight angst, slight non con, soul mates, sub!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaEmrys/pseuds/DeannaEmrys
Summary: Tyler was the reason Josh fell from grace.Josh has been running ever since and yet there's always something that pulls him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another little one shot for you beautiful peeps!  
> If you have any prompt ideas feel free to send them my way <3

All Josh wanted was to unwind after a hard day of pretending to be human. He just wanted sit at his local bar and relax with a couple of delicious cocktails without being hit on by every Tom, Dick and Harry that spotted him. But alas, if Josh didn't have bad luck he wouldn't have any luck at all.

"So did hurt when you fell from heaven?" 

Josh looks up from where he's sipping on his fruity cocktail to meet the eyes of the fifth stranger that night to hit on him. This one's an older dude pushing 40 with dirty blonde hair that's turning grey at his temples and watery eyes that creep Josh out. 

He sighs exaggeratedly, rolling the kinks out of his neck before speaking.

"Well the fall literally ripped my wings out of my back and I almost died from blood loss so... Yeah. Hurt like a bitch." 

Josh sticks his tongue out curling the slight point of it around his straw and taking a long sip.

Creepy stranger huffs out an uncomfortable laugh, shuffling his weight slightly. 

"What?" He questions leaning against the bar too close for Josh's liking. Josh leans even further away. 

God, what had he ever done to deserve this?

Oh yeah, he'd fallen in love with a demon; stupid him.

"You're boring I think you should leave." Josh tells him his voice monotone. He didn't have time for this he's got to go to bed soon so he can wake up in time for his shitty human job so he can fit in in this shitty human town and live out his sentence in peace.

"Hey you haven't even given me a chance." Strange dude sidles even closer trying to be seductive. Josh sighs all of the air from his lungs.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, I said leave."

Josh flashes his eyes, the entirety of them flooding with pitch black. The guy's up and out of there in a blink of an eye, almost wetting himself in fear as he flees the bar.

He grins to himself relaxing back into his bar stool and ordering another cocktail from the perky barmaid, she blushes when he winks at her.

Josh knew It wasn't really the humans fault, he was divine; literally. Although the humans couldn't see his slight glow and his wings were no longer apart of him, they could sense he was special. What with his flawless porcelain skin, huge brown eyes and soft pale pink curls, he was definitely someone worth hitting on. Unfortunately for Josh.

Fucking angelic blood.

"Is this seat taken?" A soft lilting voice asks from next to him. Josh rolls his eyes so hard he's surprised they don't fall out of his head.

"Look buddy I don't want any compan-" Josh's voice dies in his throat as he turns to face the new stranger.

His heart stops beating in his chest.

"It's been a long time Joshua."

Cocky attitude, blood red eyes, shorn dark brown hair and a smirk that could make even a nun horny.

"T...Tyler?"

Josh's voice had never been so quiet and crackly.

"Did ya miss me baby boy?" Tyler saunters closer stroking one inchor stained finger down Josh's cheek making him flinch violently.

Tyler chuckles darkly at Josh's panic.

"H..H.How did y-you find me?" He stutters his eyes widening comically as Tyler grabs his chin between his dirty fingers, the pressure opening Josh's jaw. He gasps. Tyler's eyes darken even further, crimson in the seedy light of the bar.

"You're the only bright point in this entire town baby boy, I could find you in a blizzard; hell, I could find you even if I was deaf, dumb and blind." Crimson eyes soften and Josh feels the claw of panic that had clenched in his chest loosen slightly.

God this always happens, Josh manages to escape for a couple of years gets his head on straight, sorts out how to be a proper person without being half of someone else and then Tyler turns up totally out of the blue and he's swept up into this tornado of obsession that always end with Josh on his knees crying out to his father for forgiveness.

Josh never would have fallen if Tyler hadn't lured him to the precipice.

"Ah come on baby boy you can't seriously say that you haven't been thinking about me?" Josh's head spins as Tyler leans even closer his soft lips brushing Josh's ear as he speaks his hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Look at you all trussed up in your leather pants and skin tight top, you're just begging for some attention, but not from any of these pathetic mortals, no, no,they're not good enough for my little Joshua," Tyler pauses to nibble teasingly at Josh's ear lobe causing the fallen angel in shudder, his leather pants suddenly tighter than before.

"My little Joshua needs to be tied down and beaten," long nimble fingers tangle in Josh's hair tugging his head back sharply so he cries out. "My little Joshua likes to be ordered around, dragged by his pretty hair and disgraced."

Josh's breath starts coming in pants as he twists closer to the demon begging for more.

"You love it when I force you onto your knees and choke you with my cock don't you? Forcing myself down your pretty little throat until you can't help but gag, all those beautiful noises you make, fuck, I'm dripping just imagining it."

A desperate moan falls from Josh's cherry red lips, "Tyler please..."

Tyler starts leaving hot wet open mouthed kisses down Josh's neck and his legs turn to jelly. He doesn't even try to stop himself from reaching out and clutching at the demon, or from gasping as sharp teeth break the skin just above his collar bone, not even when Tyler's hands slide down his back and grab at his leather clad ass sliding him off the chair and standing up with the fallen angels legs wrapped tightly around his skinny waist.

"How about we get out of here and I show you exactly what you've been missing for the past two year, huh baby boy?"

Josh lets his eyes flutter shut and starts to press butterfly kisses to Tyler's throat.

"Is that what you want Joshua?" Tyler asks his voice dangerously low as he shifts Josh's weight in his arms pressing him into the wall next to the bar grinding their groins together causing the most delicious friction. "Answer me!"

"F..Fuck!! Yes daddy please, show me what I've been missing, fuck!"

Tyler grins his crimson eyes flaring in the darkness.

It didn't matter how often or how far Josh ran he could never escape Tyler.

"Good boy, lets get out of here."

He drops the angel onto his shaky feet crushing their bodies as close as possible before claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss.

This time Tyler wouldn't let his little angel go.

This time was forever.

Tyler silently casts the spell he'd brought from an ancient witch whilst Josh is distracted by his tongue. Thick black runes tangle themselves around the two men's wrists branding them forever as one.

Josh couldn't run now even if he tried.

Somewhere in the back of the fallen angels mind he hears the slamming of an ancient gate and a lock being turned but he's too distracted by his lover to pay it much attention.

Tyler smirks.

Forever started now.


End file.
